Don't forget to log off
by thecompany
Summary: IM facebook twitter text etc. with The Bones familia i dont speak spanish?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super bored so I'm writing some fiction woooo **

**Crazy, weird, random, WTH? I can write it **** P.S. the Wendell in my story is the Wendell from the end in the beginning because I like him SOOOOO much better than the actual Wendell anyway…I'm also having a hard time typing agent for some reason so if it appears as agnet don't be alarmed ;)**

AgentB: Bones?

TBrennan: Hey Booth

AgentB: Hey have you seen Hodgins?

TBrennan: Yeah I just saw him a couple of minutes ago why?

AgentB: I'm going to kill him

TBrennan: What did he do?

**Bugs&SlimeGY has just logged on**

AgnetB: HODGINS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Bugs&SlimeGY has just logged off**

AgentB: (

**AngelaH has just logged on**

AngelaH: Hey guys what's goin on?

**AgnetB has just logged off**

AngelaH: What's his problem?

TBrennan: Hodgins

AngelaH: uh oh

**CallMeCam has just logged on **

TBrennan: Hey Cam

AngelaH: Hey!

CallMeCam: why aren't you guys working?

AngelaH: ummmmmm

**TBrennan has just logged off **

**AngelaH has just logged off**

CallMeCam: that's what I thought

**CallMeCam has just logged off**

HockeyStar: Hey!

HockeyStar:….

HockeyStar: is anybody here?

HockeyStar: …..

**Seeley has written on Jack Hodgins wall**

I WILL kill you!

**Clark Eddison likes this**

**Cam Saroyan wishes she wasn't a kindergarten teacher**

**Jack Hodgins: **gasp!

**Angela Montenegro: **:O

**Temperance Brennan: **but you aren't

**Seeley Booth likes this **

**Seeley Booth: **that's my Bones

**Cam Saroyan: ***rolls eyes*work people work!

AgentB: Hey Bones can you make me some mac and cheese tonight pretty pretty please

TBrennan: Sure Booth anything for you ;)

AgentB: XD yay!

**HockeyStar has just logged on**

HockeyStar: can I have some mac and cheese

AgentB: um no

HockeyStar: Why not?

AgentB: Um we don't even know you!

HockeyStar: I'm Hockey star you like hockey don't you?

**AgentB has just logged off**

HockeyStar:….

TBrennan?

**TBrennan has just logged off**

HockeyStar:…..


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO WOOO again I'm really bored so I thought I'd update thanks for the reviews to the few people that gave them ( jk but seriously here we go…**

AgnetB: Hey Bones

TBrennan: Hey Booth

AgentB: What's up?

TBrennan: Nothing really…oh Hodgins just blew up a refrigerator

AgnetB: :O why'd he do that?

TBrennan: He said he saw it on some TV show and wanted to see if it would work

AgentB: Oh prison break?

TBrennan: huh?

AgentB: The TV show prison break

TBrennan: oh I don't know what that is

AgnetB: Man! That show was amazing

You me and a marathon tonight! :D

TBrennan: ok Booth whatever you say :)

**LifeSucks has just logged on**

LifeSucks: hello

TBrennan: hello

AgnetB: I'm just gonna make a wild guess here this is Fisher isn't it?

LifeSucks: Indeed tis I…unfortunately

AgentB: sigh I'm leaving before my day is ruined

LifeSucks: goodbye sad soul

AgentB: ugh spare me!

Wendella: did someone say something about ribs?

I love ribs!

AgentB: no Wendell…what's with the nickname?

Wendella: Well how was I suppose to know what to choose

**AngelaH has just logged on**

AngelaH: hey everybody!

LifeSucks: why so cheery?

AngelaH: oh Fisher's here?

**AngelaH has just logged off**

**Lancelot has just logged on**

AgentB: Lancelot?

Lancelot: Daisy changed my name

AgentB: *cough* whipped *cough* :)

Lancelot: funny

Daisy says hi Dr. Brennan

TBrennan: oh god

AgentB: Bones! She's with Sweets she can probably read that! :D

Lancelot: She's logging on to her account so she can talk too

**TBrennan has just logged off**

**AgentB has just logged off**

**Wendella has just logged off**

**LifeSucks has just logged off**

**Daisy3 has just logged on**

Daisy3: HI DR BRENNAN! :D :D :D :D

Lancelot: um Daisy I think she logged off

**Seeley Booth **became a fan of **When someone says "Stop" my brain says "Hammertime!" **

**Jack Hodgins **became a fan of **When my bowling ball is rolling I try to use the force to direct it**

**Seeley Booth commented on this**

Really Hodgins really?

**Wendell Bray is looking for the ribs**

**Seeley Booth **Wendell there _are_ no ribs!

**Cam Saroyan is in a relationship**

**Seeley Booth likes this**

**Angela Montenegro likes this**

**Jack Hodgins likes this**

**Lance Sweets likes this **

**Clark Eddison commented on this**

Tell me he doesn't work at the Jeffersonian!

**Cam Saroyan commented on this**

Don't worry Clark he doesn't

**Seeley Booth is looking for his DVDs**

**Wendell Bray** and the ribs?

**Seeley Booth **(

**Wendell Bray **what?

**Seeley Booth **fine Wendell I will get you some ribs tomorrow now leave me alone!

**Wendell Bray **Hehehehe

**Seeley Booth **SO WEIRD!

**Ok so I know this kinda sucked but oh well better luck next time**

**You want there to be a next time right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ey! Looks like you guys want some more so wabam! Here ya go :) **

**Thanks for the nice comments you know I love them :)**

Lancelot: Hey Booth

AgentB: Hey ya know you really should change your name

Lancelot: I know but Daisy will kill me

AgentB: hahaha

Lancelot: Booth that's not funny death is a serious thing

AgentB: haha whatever you say sweets

TBrennan: Ya know…if I killed Daisy I could probably get away with it

AgnetB: haha YEAH BONES YEAH!

Lancelot: Dr. Brennan! You wouldn't do that! Right Booth? she wouldn't right?

AgentB: I don't know Sweets once she gets these ideas in her head… :D

Bugs&SlimeGY: I just saw Daisy I kind of accidentally burned her eyebrows off

Lancelot: YOU WHAT?

Bugs&SlimeGY: well I didn't mean to

AgentB: HAHAHAHA

Bugs&SlimeGY: I can make this work ok Dr. B can you just tell her she looks nice or something

TBrennan: um no

Bugs&SlimeGY: come on!

TBrennan: I do NOT compliment Daisy!

Bugs&SlimeGY: please please please please please please

TBrennan: FINE!

Bugs&SlimeGY: see Sweets its all good

Lancelot All good? SHE HAS NO EYEBROWS!

AgentB: hahahaha

Lancelot: Booth! Not funny!

TBrennan: actually I find it quite amusing

Bugs&SlimeGY: he he he so do I

Lancelot: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Lancelot has just logged off**

Bugs&SlimeGY: …

I think we made him angry

AgnetB:

**Wendell Bray is eating ribs**

**Seeley Booth **lucky Wendell

**Wendell Bray **:D mmmhhh so good!

**Angela Montenegro is in love with Justin Bieber**

**Seeley Booth likes this**

**Angela Montenegro **Seeley Booth likes Justin Bieber? :D

**Seeley Booth **you know you love me I know you care just shout whenever and I'll be there

**Angela Montenegro **you want my love you have my heart and we will never ever ever be apart :D

**Seeley Booth **are we an item girl quit playin were just friends what are you sayin

**Angela Montenegro **said theres another and looked right in my eyes my first love broke my heart for the first time and I'm like

**Seeley Booth **Baby baby baby oh

**Angela Montenegro **baby baby baby no!

**Seeley Booth **like baby baby baby oh! Thought you'd always be mine

**Angela Montenegro **baby baby baby oh!

**Seeley Booth **likebaby baby baby no!

**Angela Montenegro **baby baby baby oh! Thought you'd always be mine

**Angela Montenegro is dancing to Justin Bieber with Seeley Booth **

**Jack Hodgins **woh! Booth! Justin Bieber really?

**Seeley Booth **his songs are just so catchy!

**Clark Eddison **what is the world coming to

**Seeley Booth **at least I don't like Hannah Montana

**Clark Eddison **how did you know about that?

**Seeley Booth **I heard you listening to your ipod one time and you were singing kinda loud

**Jack Hodgins **Clark! Hahahaha!

**Clark Eddison **thanks a lot Booth!

**Seeley Booth **sorry man

**More to come SOON like tomorrow maybe **

**I'll exclude lyrics next time REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised here is chapter four reviews appreciated :D**

AgentB: hey Bones

TBrennan: Hey Booth

AgentB: can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars

TBrennan: why?

AgentB: I could really use a wish right now

AngelaH: me too Booth ya know that pig I paid for he just died

AgentB: how?

AngelaH: they…ate him

AgentB: gasps!

TBrennan: WHAT? We almost lost our friendship over that thing!

AngelaH: I know!

TBrennan: sigh well what was your wish Booth?

AgentB: um I'll tell you tonight

AngelaH: wooooooooo! Tonight? :D

AgentB: stop it Ange!

Wendella: ribs tonight?

AgentB: Wendell! I AM BUSY!

Wendella: fine! I'll just get them myself!

Agent: fine!

HockeyStar: I'll take some ribs

Wendella: who are you?

HockeyStar: I play hockey

Wendella: ?

**AgentB has blocked HockeyStar**

AngelaH: that was weird

Wendella: yes

LifeSucks: LIFE is weird… and pointless

**AgentB has just logged off**

**AngelaH has just logged off**

**TBrennan has just logged off**

**Seeley Booth **likes **Pie**

**Daisy Wick created a fan page for Dr. Brennan**

**Jack Hodgins **don't you think that's a bit much Daisy?

**Temperance Brennan **oh god

**Seeley Booth **IM A FAN :D

**Temperance Brennan **:D

_The Next Day_

**Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth are in a relationship **

**Cam Saroyan **:O finally

**Jack Hodgins **I never thought I'd see the day!

**Andrew Hacker **congrats guys

**Angela Montenegro **WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!

**Zack Addy **:D

**Jack Hodgins **Zack? How are you on Facebook?

**Seeley Booth **yes we're very serious :D and yeah Zack?

**Seeley Booth is so in love :D**

**Temperance Brennan likes this**

**Angela Montenegro **I still can't believe this!

**Cam Saroyan **neither can I it's kind of weird

**Jack Hodgins is chatting with Zack WHAT? **

**Angela Montenegro **?

**Jack Hodgins **Don't ask

**I might possibly update this again today POSSIBLY**

**If there's something you wanna see just tell me I'll add it in ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me longer than I thought **

AgentB: hey Bones

TBrennan: hey booth

AgentB: I'm bored and now I want some ice cream

AngelaH: mmmh me too

AgentB: like Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie YUM

AngelaH: that's really good but cake batter is the best!

TBrennan: there's an ice cream flavor for cake batter?

AgentB: yup there's a bunch of crazy stuff it's all delicious though

AngelaH: My friend has had bacon flavored ice cream

AgentB: oh yeah I heard about that…gross

AngelaH: she said it was actually pretty good

Wendella: well the best flavored ice cream would be ribs!

AgentB: Wendell….no one is going to make an ice cream taste like meat

Wendella: BACON!

AgentB: but everybody loves bacon it was bound to happen sometime

Wendella: Ugh! Pull the knife out of my back when I leave why don't you!

**Wendella has just logged off**

AgentB: *sigh* that is one crazy cat

AngelaH: sure is

**AgentB has just logged off**

**AgentB has just logged on**

AgentB: I'm in love! I'm in love! And I don't care who knows it!

AngelaH: you stole that from Elf

AgentB: I can quote a good movie whenever I feel like quoting it ANGELA!

CallMeCam: well….who could top that entrance

AngelaH: I don't think it's as weird anymore

CallMeCam: nope definitely not as weird

AgentB: Angela?

AngelaH: yes booth?

AgentB: your face is weird

AngelaH:…

AgentB: hahahaha!

CallMeCam: booth?

AgentB: yeah?

CallMeCam: your mom is weird

AngelaH: haha need some ice for that burn?

AgnetB: I cannot believe you Cam *shakes head*

BONES! Where are you to back me up?

TBrennan: oh sorry I just got distracted

What was the question?

AngelaH: hahaha

AgentB: GOODBYE ANGELA!

**AgentB has just logged off**

AngelaH: way to take it like a man Booth!

**AgentB has just logged on **

AgentB: DO NOT INSULT MY MANLINESS YOU BOOB!

**AgentB has just logged off**

TBrennan: did he just call you a boob?

AngelaH: haha yeah some insult right

**AgentB has just logged on**

AgentB: stop talking about me ANGELA!

**AgentB: has just logged off**

**Seeley Booth is ignoring Angela**

**Angela Montenegro **yeah right see how long that lasts

**Seeley Booth **is that a challenge? Did you just challenge the master?

**Angela Montenegro **no I challenged you!

**Seeley Booth **OH IT'S ON!

**Zack Addy **like cheese on Mac!

**Angela Montenegro **ZACK!

**Zack Addy **hey Ange got to go!

HockeyStar: Hello Booth

AgentB: Hello…

HockeyStar: nice day huh?

AgentB: yeah…

HockeyStar: You'd think it would be hot with all the sun but no

AgentB: ok who are you?

HockeyStar: I'm HockeyStar

AgentB: how do you know ME?

HockeyStar: oh I'm a huge fan of your show

AgentB: what show? I don't watch that much TV

HockeyStar: no you are in the show I have posters of you and you are my wallpaper it's nice to look at

**AgentB has just logged off **

**So more to come later probably Saturday though I'm pretty booked tomorrow **

**Oh P.S. I love you….'re reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**WOAH where did the time go? Anyway here is the latest installment to…is it possible to change the title? If it was possible and I knew how to do it, know that I would ;)**

AgentB: USA USA USA!

VincentNM: England all the way!

AgentB: NO way!

_Three hours later_

**Seeley Booth wrote on Vincent's wall**

WHAT NOW VINCENT! HA!

**Vincent **well it _was _a tie

**Seeley Booth **tie schmie I thought you said it'd be an easy win

TBrennan: Seeley Booth

AgentB: uhoh um yes temperance?

TBrennan: didn't I tell you to NEVER call me that?

AgentB: oh yeah um sorry Bones?

TBrennan: anyway where have you been?

AgentB: Oh sorry Bones I completely forgot! I'm coming right now!

HockeyStar: What did you forget?

HockeyStar:…

HockeyStar: Hello?

**Seeley Booth **is watching Alice in Wonderland with Parker

**Angela Montenegro likes this**

**Seeley Booth **what kind of crazy was this writer on?

**Angela Montenegro **oh who knows

**Seeley Booth **is now proceeding to fall asleep in boredom

Wendella: mmhhhh :)

AgentB: what?

Wendella: I had a cheeseburger for breakfast it was good

AgentB: WHY did you have a cheeseburger for breakfast?

Wendella: I already told you it was good

AgentB: how did you even GET a cheeseburger at that time a day

Wendella: It was so good I don't even remember

AgentB: *sigh*

Wendella: cheeseburger in paradise

AgentB: oh god

Wendella: heaven on earth with an onion slice

AgentB: get outa here Wendell! (

Wendella: cheeseburger in paradise

Medium rare with mustard be nice

**AgentB has just logged off**

Wendella: I like mine with lettuce and tomata' Heinz 57 and French fried potata'

A big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer well good god almighty which way do I steer for my cheeseburger in paradise

**Wendell Bray **is thinking about taking a vacation

**Cam Saroyan **not on my watch!

**Seeley Booth **yes please go Wendell go!

**Angela Montenegro **Booth stop being such a sour puss! Everyone loves Wendell!

**Temperance Brennan **I thought it was Everybody loves Chris

**Angela Montenegro **No that's everybody hates chris

**Zack Addy **why does everybody hate Chris? I don't even know the guy

**Well that was kinda short but tomorrow I promise I'll have something up REVIEW! please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long I started listening to sad country songs and then I just couldn't write anymore they're sooo good but sooo depressing anywho…**

VincentNM: hello all

AgentB: hey Vincent what's up?

VincentNM: the roof

AgentB: ha no

AngelaH: BOOTH!

AgentB: ANGELA!

AngelaH: I'm glad you finally stopped ignoring me

AgentB: yeah well

AngelaH: face it you just can't live without me! :)

AgentB: or I see you too often and it was too much work

AngelaH: nah you love me! :)

TBrennan: he does

AgentB: bones!

You are on MY side! You're ALWAYS on my side ok?

TBrennan: ok Booth

Angela loves you too

AgentB: and you?

TBrennan: yes Booth

AgentB: say it

AngelaH: vampire

AgentB: ANGELA!

AngelaH: sorry I had to :)

AgentB: *sigh* anyway Bones?

TBrennan: yes Booth I love you too

AgentB: thanks :)

AngelaH: AWWWWWWWWWWWW little Boothie has a girlfriend :)

AgentB: Angela this is the kind of stuff that gets you ignored!

AngelaH: but it's worth it :)

AgentB: least my girlfriends awesome Hodgins is just weird :)

Bugs&SlimeGY: HEY!

AgentB: sorry man :) Bones is so sweet she put Hersheys out of business :)

AngelaH: that doesn't actually work does it?

AgentB: course it does :D if beauty were a grain of sand Bones would be a million beaches

AngelaH: only with your charm smile

AgnetB: Bones did you have Cambells soup today?

TBrennan: um no

AgentB: cuz you are lookin mmmh mmh good :D

TBrennan: thankyou booth but what does that have to do with soup?

AgentB: nevermind :)

VincentNM: Dr. Brennan are you a parking ticket?

TBrennan: what?

VincentNM: you've got fine written all over you :)

AgentB: WHAT?

Wendella: Dr. Brennan are you a tamale?

TBrennan: ?

Wendella: cause you are HOT :D

AngelaH: haha good one Wendell

AgentB: NO NO NO NO NO! YOU GUYS CANNOT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!

**Seeley Booth is going to kill Wendell and Vincent**

**Jack Hodgins **HAHAHAHA SUCKS

**Wendell Bray **but but but….

**Wendell Bray is offering Seeley Booth free ribs in exchange for his life**

**Seeley Booth **let me see how much do ribs cost? Um NO!

**Wendell Bray **but I thought you loved ribs

**Seeley Booth **no Wendell that's you!

**Wendell Bray **oh…. Are you sure?

**Seeley Booth **YESSSSSSSSSSS!

**Lance Sweets just bought some really cool sun glasses**

**Jack Hodgins **you sure about that?

**Seeley Booth likes this comment**

**Cam Saroyan **since when can you like a comment?

**Seeley Booth **I don't know but now that I've found out about it I feel the need to like A TON

**Cam Saroyan **ugh thanks a lot facebook people now my email is going to be flooded with pointless notifications

**Wendell Bray **word


	8. Chapter 8

**So who's pumped for Toy Story 3? I AM! :) oh btw I forgot sully's last name or his first name I'm not sure which but I'm just going by the actors last name well I'm pretty sure it's his last name k? cool **

**Seeley Booth **SHREK 2!

**Andrew Hacker **the best one

**Seeley Booth **of course

Trot in place trot in place :D

**Angela Montenegro **gingy is the best

**Seeley Booth **heck no it's definitely donkey! Who wants some waffles? :D STALLION BABY!

**Andrew Hacker **no its pinochio! Say something like I'm wearing ladies underwear! I'm wearing ladies underwear… YOU ARE? :)

**Wendell Bray **PUSS…in boots! hold on…hair ball

Fiona: shrek? Puss: *stops licking butt* for you baby I could be

**Seeley Booth ***starts to rain* Donkey: I'M MELTING I'M MELTING! :D

**Wendell Bray **hehehe :)Gingy to charming: the only thing you're ever gonna be king of is king of the stupids!

**Angela Montenegro **:) GINGY!

**Seeley Booth **haha but no. we are talking shrek 2 here.

**Wendell Bray **CHILL

**Andrew Hacker **atta mmhhh I love chillattas

**Andrew Hacker is going to Cinnabon to get a chillatta**

**Seeley Booth **OOH! GET ME ONE!

**Wendell Bray **ME TOO!

**Seeley Booth **Wendell you don't work with us

**Wendell Bray **so?

**Seeley Booth **how are you suppose to get it?

**Wendell Bray **from you

**Sully McClintock is back!**

**Seeley Booth **really?

**Sully McClintock **yep

**Andrew Hacker **alright! Nice!

**Seeley Booth **wow

**Sully McClintock **surprising?

**Seeley Booth **yeah really really surprising

**Andrew Hacker **but don't you just love surprises? I do! :D

**Seeley Booth has a dead bug in his foot**

**Jack Hodgins **?

**Seeley Booth **it's a tick I burned it to death

**Jack Hodgins **and just left it there?

**Seeley Booth **I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

**Jack Hodgins **calm down just pull it out with some tweezers

**Seeley Booth **but what if its head get's stuck? I COULD DIE!

**Jack Hodgins **I don't know maybe you should go to the ER

**Seeley Booth **ooh that's a good idea!

**Jack Hodgins **no no dude don't I was just kidding!

**Seeley Booth wrote on Temperance Brennan's wall**

BONES! You have to help me get this tick out of my foot!

**Temperance Brennan **sorry Booth I can't right now I have too much work

**Seeley Booth **OMG THIS IS THE END FOR ME!

**Angela Montenegro **Booth it's ok you're not gonna die its just a little bug

**Seeley Booth **how do you know Angela? IT'S DISGUSTING!

**Seeley Booth wrote on Cam Saroyan's wall**

CAM! WHY DID YOU GIVE BONES SO MUCH WORK?

**Cam Saroyan **um? Sorry?

**Seeley Booth **just promise me you'll give her some nice flowers at my funeral :(

**Jack Hodgins **dude…would you like me to get it out for you?

**Seeley Booth **ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Jack Hodgins **Booth

**Seeley Booth **fine but do it quickly I can't look

**Seeley Booth is saying goodbye to everyone just in case he doesn't make it**

**Justin Case **hi

**Seeley Booth **um hi?

Well so long friends!

**Jack Hodgins saved Booth **

**503 people like this **

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**That's all for today folks :)**

**Does anybody know Caroline's last name?**

**Reviews appreciated as always **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I guessed I messed up sully's name pretty bad ok so don't be confused I am changing it back to Tim Sullivan right now**

**Maybe I'll add another character Eddie McClintock because he is a very cool guy a very good looking guy if you've seen warehouse 13**

**Anyway sorry this took so long**

**AgentB **HOT DOG!

**Wendella **HOT DAMN

**AgentB **what?

**Wendella **from that one song

**AgentB **oh I was just excited for hot dogs

**Wendella **right

**TBrennan **Booth do you know what is inside of a hot dog?

**AgentB **no and you better not tell me

**AngelaH **Booth I can't believe you would eat such an innocent animal

**AgentB **Angela I can't believe you don't eat pig

**Wendella **RIBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**EddieM **ribs are delicious!

**Wendella **I know right!

**AgnetB **who's eddieM?

**SullySub **oh that's my twin

**AgentB **twin? With a different last name than you?

**SullySub **yeah well my evil twin :)

**EddieM **my name sounds too much like Auntie Em

**SullySub **it does

**AngelaH **does anyone know where Cam is? I haven't seen her today

**AgentB **sorry Ange

**Wendella **nadda

**EddieM **nope

**AgnetB **how does Eddie know Cam?

**SullySub **he doesn't

**EddieM **I don't

**AgentB ***sigh* I just want my hot dog

**EddieM **well you can't have everything you want Dorothy!

**AgentB**….uhhh

**SullySub **sorry about him Booth You want a sub Ed?

**EddieM **always

**SullySub has just logged off**

**EddieM has just logged off**

**Daisy3 **have you guys seen the new twilight movie? IT WAS SO GOOD!

**AgentB **um no

**Daisy3 **oh :(

**AngelaH **seriously where is Cam?

**AgentB **seriously where is my hot dog?

**Wendella **seriously where is Chester?

**AgentB **who is Chester?

**Wendella **my pet cockroach

**AgentB**…

**AngelaH **that is disgusting

**Wendella **HEY! Chester has it hard enough as it is!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **I want a pet cockroach!

**Wendella **You should get one they are lovely

**AngelaH **No he should not get one!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **Angela it will be fun

**AgentB **haha angela yeah it will be fun!

**AngelaH **shut it Booth! I recall you being very afraid of cockroaches :)

**AgentB **who told you about that?

**AngelaH **Bren did :)

**AgentB **BONES!

**TBrennan **sorry Booth but it was so funny I had to tell her

**AngelaH **I can just imagine your girlish shriek right now :)

**AgentB has just logged off**

**Bugs&SlimeGY **Booth is afraid of cockroaches? Interesting

**AngelaH **what are you gonna do?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **nothing :)

**AngelaH **I can't believe you're gonna scare him he'll kill you

**Bugs&SlimeGY **then I'll dress up like a clown :)

**AngelaH **well good luck with that

**TBrennan **yes I really did enjoy working with you Hodgins

**Bugs&SlimeGY **don't worry Dr. B

**Wendella **dude I heard when you're about to die you smell lemons and I really wanna know if its true so could you give me a call or something before you pass?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **yeah Wendell I'll be sure to use my last few minutes on Earth calling you

**Wendella **thanks man!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no problemo

**Wendella **I don't speak Spanish

**Bugs&SlimeGY **well that wasn't really Spanish but ok

**Wendell Bray does not speak Spanish **

**Seeley Booth **Hola! :)

**Angela Montenegro **Hasta la vista baybay!

**Andrew Hacker **que paso? :)

**Wendell Bray **I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING TO ME!

**Jack Hodgins **It's ok Wendell It's ok

**Thanks to everyone for Carolines last name and yes I do love reviews :) **

**More soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I was bored because I couldn't sleep and wrote this…I know pretty lame that 2 am is late in the summer but my grandma is here and will probably wake me up very early tomorrow so I must sleep now READ ON! **

**Wendella **I went on google translator and you guys are all stupid!

**AgentB **naw! All I said was hello

**Wendella** yeah well you said dumb things and I wasted like fifteen minutes of my life

**AgentB **fifteen minutes? It took you that long to type that stuff in?

**Wendella **man! It kept going crazy switching the languages I was like NO! I don't want german I want Spanish! NO! I don't speak Spanish that right there is English translate it to Spanish not the other way around stupid! Jeez

**AgentB **oh I'm sorry that happened to you

**LifeSucks **life just sucks dude learn to love it

**AgentB **Fisher you hate life

**LifeSucks **oh right it just sucks end of story

**AngelaH **I'm gonna make you a CD Fisher

**LifeSucks **why?

**AngelaH **you need some happy music

**Clark1 **yes please do Angela

**AgentB **I'm sure you could contribute Clark

**Clark1 **huh?

**AgentB **Hannah Montana?

**Clark1 **whatever Booth

**EddieM **I sense the tension

**LifeSucks **tension sucks

**EddieM **does indeed

**GordyWy **I see that the tension between Booth and Dr. Brennan has been resolved?

**AgentB **GORDON GORDON!

I MISSED YOU! :)

**GordyWy **well that's always good to hear :)

**AgentB **tension resolved? yes :) yes it has been

**GordyWy **should I be expecting a wedding invitation?

**AgentB **aha don't know about that :) do you cater?

**GordyWy **for you maybe

**Wendella **you should get a cake from Cake Boss their cakes are so cool! We should also have ribs

**GordyWy **ribs at a wedding?

**Wendella **ribs are good anywhere

**AgentB **Wendell I am not having ribs at my wedding! I do like the cake boss idea though that's like my favorite show and Bones is loaded she could so get us one!

**Wendella **yeah man! What kind of design do you want though I mean if its gonna be a cake boss cake it should be awesome not like a plain wedding cake

**AgentB **true it should have little figures of us at the lab catching murderers and stuff ours would be the best episode!

**Wendella **yeah it would be! It could have fake blood and bones and blue and shiny metal stuff!

**Lancelot **I bet buddy could make a whole murder scene

**AgentB **He can make anything

**Wendella **yeah he could make a river with actual water running through the cake and put that girl you found without any bones in the middle

**Lancelot **totally!

**AgentB **very cool

**VincentNM **you should hire me as the DJ

**AgentB **you DJ?

**VincentNM **ya

**Wendella **nice dude can you play back street boys?

**VincentNM **um sure

**Wendella **awesome very fun to dance to

**AgentB **no no no were not having that kind of music

**Wendella **BOOTH! Don't be a party pooper

**AgentB **this isn't a party this is MY wedding

**Lancelot **you should get a disco ball

**AgnetB **how incredibly tacky

**Bugs&SlimeGY **Disco ball's where its at!

**AgentB **sorry if I don't believe you Hodgins

**Bugs&SlimeGY **alright you at least have to have some colored lights

**AgentB **that I can do

**Wendella **and a huge dance floor

**AgentB **well that is a must sense we will be inviting tons of people

**Lancelot **really?

**AgentB **yeah like the whole Jeffersonian and FBI

**Lancelot **ah right

**AgentB **so Gordon Gordon what type of food should we have?

**Wendella **RIBS!

**GordyWy **what type of food would you like

**Wendella **RIBS!

**AgentB **I have no idea

**GordyWy **well think about it then

**AgentB **ok

**Lancelot **are you going to do this at a church?

**AngelaH **I was watching that wedding show the other day and I know the perfect place!

**AgentB **really? Whats it like?

**AngelaH **the ceremony takes place in a hall a lot like a church but not and then there is a huge ball room next to it for the reception theres also an area outside for people to hang out dance whatever

**AgentB **cool I like it!

**AngelaH **the color scheme was blue white and silver it was pertay!

**AgentB **yeah I like blue it will match part of our cake

**Lancelot **I have to start practicing my dance moves

**AgentB **oh goodness

**Bugs&SlimeGY **me too! We should make a toast sweets!

**Lancelot **yeah with pictures and embarrassing stories!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **totally!

**AgentB **aww you're kidding right?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **NO! :)

**AngelaH **remind me to film all of this

**Bugs&SlimeGY **how could you forget? :)

**AngelaH **true oh I'm so excited!

**SullySub **wow! Booth I didn't know you and Tempe were getting married! Congratulations!

**AgentB **oh um actually were not yet…

**SullySub **oh my bad sorry

**AngelaH **aww it seemed so real like it was actually going to happen

**AgentB **yeah…I…I actually really enjoyed that

**Lancelot **maybe it's a sign :)

**AgentB **yeah…yeah maybe

**AgentB has just logged off**

**Lancelot **hmm?

**AngelaH **do you think he's actually thinking about asking her now?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **I think so

**Lancelot **yup me too

**AngelaH **AHHHH! :) YAY!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! I must know what you think I just kept going and wabam! this happened **

**not what I intended to do from the start but yup more soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! I have been very very very busy! But I will continue to update this over time unless I tell you differently so don't freak out!**

**To quote my favorite writer ever (not) "everything happens eventually" **

**Lol I actually kinda feel bad I just said that because that quote makes me want to throw a guitar through a wall **

**So sorry but I will be updating now Recap: Booth and friends talk about weddings and Booth thinks about asking Brennan to marry him k doke? READ ON! **

**AngelaH **hello? Anybody?

**AgentB **hey Ange

**AngelaH **oh hey booth

**AgentB **hey

**AngelaH **so…how have you been?

**AgentB **um good

**AngelaH **really?

**AgentB **well**….**ok I asked her

**AngelaH **you asked her?

**AgentB **yeah

**Angela **:) well what did she say?

**AgentB **she said… well she said no…

**AgentB **Ange?

**AgentB **hello? Angela are you still there?

**AngelaH **she said no?

**AgentB **just kidding she said yes! :)

**AngelaH **what? Really? OMG! Why would you joke about that nevermind why didn't she tell me?

**AgentB **well I just asked her late last night and it IS six in the morning she is still asleep

**AngelaH **oh that is true

**AgentB **why are you awake at six in the morning anyway?

**AngelaH **oh it's the animals!

**AgentB **the animals

**AngelaH **Yes the animals! They decide to wake up the entire world once a sliver of sunlight reaches them "It's morning I must chirp and peck and bark and make obnoxious noises because its morning!"

**AgentB **ah I see

**AngelaH **and why are you awake

**AgentB **work

**AngelaH **oh ha sucks

**AgentB **but I got an egg mcmuffin from McDonalds

**AngelaH **ooh those are pretty tastey

**AgentB **yeah I bet you are craving one now :)

**AngelaH **yeah well at least I wont get fat

**AgentB **…

**Wendella **HI GUYS!

**AgentB **omg Wendell Its six in the morning

**Wendella **I just took some Dayquil IT WAS SO GOOD!

**AngelaH **omg he is like the squirrel outside my window

**Wendella **aww squirrels are so cute WAFFLES WAFFLES

**AgentB **mmmh now I want to go to waffle house

**AngelaH **me too actually no iHop

**AgentB **no ange ihop doesn't even compare to waffle house its that much better

**HockeyStar **I agree with Booth waffle house is better

**AgentB **um…

**AgentB **I have to go now working bye

_**Later… **_

**CarolineJ **what's this I hear about an engagement?

**AgentB **oh um surprise?

**CarolineJ **mmhmmm Hodgins where is my money

**Bugs&SimeGY **right I'll just send that to you

**CarolineJ **and Sweets?

**Lancelot **ummm

**Lancelot **hodgins? Spare me a couple of hundreds?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **dude…

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no way if I have to pay up so do you

**Lancelot **aww come on you are loaded

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no

**AgentB **wait you guys bet each other?

**Lancelot **ummm

**AgentB **Sweets you bet against us?

**Lancelot **well… you guys were just so stubborn

**AgentB ***gasp* I can't believe you Sweets!

**TBrennan **I can't believe you either!

**Lancelot **wait guys listen I'm sorry ok?

**TBrennan **and we were so nice to you!

**AgentB **yeah! Even when we didn't want to be!

**TBrennan **you were our baby duck!

**AgentB **now you are dead to me!

**CallMeCam **goodness Booth!

**AgentB **ok just kidding but I am still VERY VERY angry at you!

**Lancelot **but Hodgins did it too!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **sweets WTH?

**AgentB **I don't care what hodgins did he does stupid stuff all the time

**Bugs&SlimeGY **what!

**AgentB **looks like Gordon Gordon was the only one who had faith in us bones

**TBrennan **:(

**TBrennan **wait Pops did too!

**AgentB **oh yeah! :) Pops did

**TBrennan **have you called him yet?

**AgentB **no I was thinking we should do it together

**TBrennan **:) ok

**AgentB **oh and don't forget we still have to tell Parker


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA! That is ola with an H make the huh sound :) anyway I don't have practice today so I figured I better write something oh and I cant remember some of the chat names sorry they should be pretty similar**

**Wendella **HOLA!

**AgentB **hey

**Lancelot **yo

**AgentB **Sweets NO

**ClarkE **yeah Sweets you just can't say stuff like that

**Lancelot **whatever

**Wendella **taco taco!

**AgentB **andale andale!

**EddieM **arriba arriba!

**Wendella **burrito burrito!

**EddieM **TORTILLAS!

**Wendella **TORTILLA CHIPS WITH SALSA!

**EddieM **TORTILLA CHIPS WITH QUESO!

**Wendella **TORTILLA CHIPS WITH GUACOMOLE!

**EddieM **TORTILLA CHIPS WITH LIME STUFF!

**Wendella **KAKA!

**EddieM **that's gross

**AgentB **did you know there is a character in a movie whose name is Doody Kaka…what's up with that?

**EddieM **yeah what's up with thaaaaaaat *joey voice* ahh guh guh guh guh Cut. It. Out.

**AgentB **no I'm serious! watch my greek ruins or something like that

**AngelaM **so this is the stuff you guys talk about when we aren't around?

**AgentB **ummmmm NO!

**AngelaM **seems like it

**AgentB **you don't know!

**AngelaM **um I think I do know

**AgentB **well you thought wrong!

**AngelaM **real mature Booth

**Wendella **lets settle this with a taco fight

**AgentB **a taco fight WHAT is a taco fight?

**Wendella **you eat lots of tacos and then you throw tacos at each other than you smash tacos until they bleed and use their juice to pour on the opponent

**AgentB **yeah I'd win

**AngelaM **yeah because there is no way I'm getting taco juice on me

I would like to throw a taco at Booth though

**Wendella **ok angela I'm getting you a taco right now

**AngelaM **you are?

**Wendella **yes I am at taco bell

**AgentB **WHAT? Wendell! Why are you talking to us if you are at taco bell and NO Don't get HER a TACO!

**Wendella **I am a taco genius that's why

**Wendella **I got the taco for you Ange

**AgnetB **WENDELL! AHHHHH!

**Wendella **would you like a taco too Booth?

**AgentB **YES

**Wendella **oh wait too late I just left

**AgentB **lovely

**Wendella **WOOT! Are you guys pumped for the taco fight I AM!

**EddieM **I AM!

**Lancelot **I AM!

**AgentB **ahh forget this

**AgentB has just logged off **

**Wendell Bray is about to witness a taco fight!**

**27 people like this**

**Seeley Booth **no Wendell you are not about to witness a taco fight! You only have ONE taco!

**Jack Hodgins **that's lame I'm gonna buy a taco bell get all the tacos and THEN we will have a taco fight

**Seeley Booth **ok then I will win this easy

**Jack Hodgins **who said I was going to give you any tacos?

**Seeley Booth **aww come on man

**Jack Hodgins **you have to bring your own tacos to the taco fight its code

**Seeley Booth **but I'm not rich like you

**Jack Hodgins **then I guess YOU LOSE HA

**Seeley Booth **whatever its not like you win anything

**Jack Hodgins **except TACO CHAMPION

**Seeley Booth **whatever you guys are just making this up taco fights don't even exist there is no taco code!

**Jack Hodgins **wrong you are my friend!

**Wendell Bray **yeah wrong you are!

**Seeley Booth like this status if you have ever heard of a Taco Fight**

**213 people like this**

**Seely Booth **WHAT

**Jack Hodgins **hate to say I told you so :)

**Wendell Bray **yeah hate to say it

**Jack Hodgins **stop that Wendell

**Wendell Bray **BOOB!

**Wendell Bray is changing his name to The Taco Genius like The Situation**

**Jack Hodgins **dude you don't want to be like The Situation

**Eddie McClintock **dude then your name would be The Genius when you excluded your middle name :) very cool

**Das ist alles fur heute **

**JUST KIDDING I feel another one coming on maybe I'll post it tomorrow ey? Review! Tell me if I should! **

**P.S. sorry if you didn't get the full house or jersey shore reference or if you cant speak german **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow has it really been that long? Time flew but thank goodness it did because I was getting sick of early fall the late fall with Halloween and thanksgiving is MUCH better! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I'm trying to come up with something for Halloween so hopefully I'll post again soon! PS I keep writing random raps for some reason idk why**

**LifeSucks **Don't fall in love. Fall off a bridge, it probably hurts less.

**EddieM **I'm with you man

**SullySub **Don't listen to Ed he tried to marry a sub once

**AgentB **you're cracked!

**SullySub **nope tis true

**EddieM **but it was the most perfectly amazing sandwich ever!

**AgentB **Eddie who ARE you? You're like a slightly tweaked version of Wendell

**Wendella **you gestured

**AgentB **no I didn't gesture I said your name you cant even see me

**Wendella **wanna play guesstures with me?

**AgentB **no

**Bugs&SlimeGY **I can see you

**AgentB **what?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **you are wearing a black shirt

**AgentB **wth how did you know?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **dude I'm the man!

**AgentB **HODGINS! Get your cameras off of me!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **sorry Booth no can do

**AgentB **HODGINS! I'll kill you!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **oh but I'll see you coming :)

**AgentB **BAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**AgentB has just logged off**

**SullySub **did you really install cameras around him?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no way that's so creepy

**SullySub **then how did you know what shirt he was wearing?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **lucky guess :)

**Jack Hodgins wrote on Seeley Booth's wall**

I'm watching you :)

**Seeley Booth **STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!

**SullySub **he's really freaking out

**Bugs&SlimeGY **haha I know!

**Wendella **he's climbin in your windows snatchin your people up tryin to rape em so yall need to hide yo kids hide yo wife and hide ya husband cuz they rapin erybody out here!

**SullySub **yeah you better hide booth

**Bugs&SlimeGY **you really should :)

**AgentB **you really should GET YOUR CAMERAS OFF OF ME!

**Wendell **run and tell that! run and tell that! run and tell that! Run and tell that ho! Ho! home boy!

**CallMeCam **don't worry Booth he never put cameras on you

**Bugs&SlimeGY **CAM!

**CallMeCam **you were taking it too far

**AgentB **you need to get a life hodgins!

**Wendella **you are so dumb! you are really dumb! you are really really really really so dumb

**AngelaM **I was attacked by some idiot in the projects :)

**CallMeCam **enough with the bed intruderI do NOT want that stuck in my head

**EddieM **hey guess what time it is!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **what time is it?

**EddieM **summertime! :) just kidding its time for… a rap battle!

**Wendella **a rap battle?

**EddieM **yeah son!

**AgentB **ok I'm first

**EddieM **k go

**AgentB **jack hodgins, you're so crazy you're so cracked you're so dumb,

You watched a scary movie now you're sucking on your thumb,

You made a watermelon explode all over Cam,

And no one agrees when you say that you're the man!

**EddieM **OH! Nice!

**AgentB **I know right! :) take it hodge podge!

**Wendella **I got this!

Seeley Booth is his name and hockey is his game,

If he doesn't like you then that means you're really lame,

So hodge podge that sucks,

I'm sorry but it's true,

Maybe if you liked subs then Eddie would like you!

**EddieM **I probably would

**Bugs&SlimeGY **Wendell? Are you serious? What is this? This isn't a rap battle! this is a lets offend Hodgins battle!

**AgentB **:) and I like it!

**Wendella **me too!

**ClarkE **oh jack you make me wanna hack

Your personal life is driving me wack

Keep that stuff at home I don't wanna see it here

And no I wont go out with you for a beer

I work here for the money they say that you've got lots

But I got something you don't got and that's the hots

Some say that you're cute, and funny sometimes,

But I don't want to hear it, I'd rather hang with mimes!

**AgentB **OOOOH!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **come on! Can you guys not dis someone else?

**AgentB **nope just you

**ClarkE **yup

**EddieM **apparently it's only fun that way

Sorry man no hard feelings?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **there are hard feelings! You wound me!

**CallMeCam **hodgins stop complaining and get back to work!

**Bugs&SlimeGY ***sigh* yes mother

**CallMeCam **what?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **just kidding just kidding!

**Was I too hard on Hodge Podge? The stuff just came to me as I was typing **

**I like his character I really do he's one of my favorites **

**He's pretty awesome **

**But not as awesome as CAM! :) you guys have a great weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I thought I was going to update on Halloween but I didn't sorry **

**Oh my goodness it got REALLY cold all of the sudden and I don't even live in a cold place! anyway… I'm a little bit crazy from a football game I was just at **

**Were undefeated 10 and oh babay! YAH!**

**AgentB **heyyyy hodge podge!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **seeley…

**AgentB **you sound angry Don't be a sour puss!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **Booth!

You know how you lose friends?

Rap battling!

**AgentB **haha sorry man

**Bugs&SlimeGY **yeah yeah where's a taco when I need it?

**Wendella **where's the potatoes when I need them?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **what?

**Wendella **potatoes! Boil em mash em stick em in a stew!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **ooh! Potato gun!

Good idea Wendell!

**Wendella **what? No! you have to eat them silly

**AgentB **yeah silly! You silly silly man!

**EddieM **strange little silly man!

**AgentB **silly silly strange little man!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **you're a strange silly man!

**AgentB **No.

No I'm not.

**Wendella **they're taking the hobbits to Isengard to Isengard to Isengard they're taking the hobbits to Isengard!

**EddieM **I got a pet rock today

**Wendella **what's his name?

**EddieM **I didn't name it yet

**Wendella **you should name it 30 rock after that tv show

Haha get it ROCK :)

**AgentB **HI larious!

**Wendella **I know!

**AgentB **so Wendell what'd you dress up as for Halloween?

**Wendella **a butterfly, a beautiful little butterfly

**AgentB **HAHAHA you're cracked!

**EddieM **oh I thought that's what Hodgins dressed up as :)

**AgentB **OH! SERVED! :)

**Bugs&SlimeGY **awesome guys awesome

**AgentB **really Wendell what'd you dress up as?

**Wendella **Snooki

It was the most popular costume this year

**AgentB **really? I figured you for more of an out of the box kind of guy

**EddieM **so did I

What did you dress up as Booth?

**AgentB **the same thing I dress up as every year :)

**Bugs&SlimeGY **yeah and it's getting really old booth!

**AgentB **no its not :)

**Bugs&SlimeGY **could you at least try a little harder I mean you look nothing like us

**AgentB **I look like a smart person who squints at things what more do you want?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **well you just look like an accountant

**AgentB **an accountant? nooooo

**Bugs&SlimeGY **ya do

**AgentB **I'm pretty sure I look like a squint

**Bugs&SlimeGY **fine whatever

**EddieM **narwhals! Narwhals! swimming in the ocean! Causing a commotion! Cuz they are so awesome!

**Wendella **pretty big and pretty white  
they beat a polar bear in a fight  
like an under water unicorn  
they've got a kick ass facial horn  
they're jedi of the seathey stop Cthulu eating ye  
narwhals they are narwhals  
narwhals they are narwhals  
narwhals  
**EddieM **inventors of the shish kebab!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **narwhals exist!

**AgentB **I think that was established

**Bugs&SlimeGY **just making sure because some people don't believe it

**EddieM **well they're crazy

**AgentB **narwhals narwahls!

**Wendella **swimming in the ocean!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **causing a commotion!

**EddieM **cuz they are so awesome!

**Wendella **NARWHALS!

I LOVE NARWHALS!

**So I actually wrote this Friday night but I was so busy this weekend I never posted it sorry! But on the bright side castle's on tonight! :) **

**Oh and was there seriously an episode of bones on last week? Because I definitely missed it **

**wow I haven't missed an episode without realizing it **

**EVER **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! so i wrote a christmas and a new years chapter for this but then i never finished them or posted them and i couldn't post them after the holiday cuz that's just completely wrong and then I wrote this on my iPad in January but apparently you can't post it on an iPad which is really stupid and I hate this thing anyway i figured i should update before this fic dies**_

**EddieM **sandwiches are beautiful sandwiches are great! i eat them in the morning and i eat them really late!

**AgentB **Eddie! what's up man

**EddieM **not much dude just listening to this awesome band called Defy the pie

**AgentB **sounds awesome

**EddieM **it is

**ClarkE **Boothey!

**AgentB **Clark?

**ClarkE **hey i haven't seen you around the lab lately

been hang in out with Dr. B?

**AgentB **um yeah

**ClarkE **i knew it!

**AgentB **yeah well not hard to guess

**ClarkE **I'm you guys' number one fan! :)

**AgentB **good to know...

**EddieM **who is this Clark person?

**ClarkE **oh that'd be me

Hi i'm clark nice to meet you Eddie

where are you from?

**EddieM **no where

**ClarkE **no where? are you a military brat? :)

**EddieM **no i'm not

**ClarkE **oh... do you move around a lot or something

**EddieM **no i pretty much just stay here

**ClarkE **so you're from VA?

**EddieM **no i guess i wasn't clear earlier when i said I'm from no where

**AgentB **yeah don't question the samich master Clark

**EddieM **I'm not real i don't even actually exist

**ClarkE **oh...

**ClarkE has just logged off**

**AgentB **:) haha

**EddieM ***cracks knuckles* time for some fish

**AngelaH **ewwww fish!

**EddieM **fish are precious creatures Angela!

**AngelaH **-_- really

**AgentB **hey preggo! get off our chat board and make us a sandwich!

**EddieM **:) yeah! what in the heck are you doin out of the kitchen?

**AgentB **the dishes need washin and the eggs need fryin!

**EddieM **yeah pregs shoo! :)

**AngelaH **:O i cannot believe you guys!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **you did NOT just tell my pregnant wife to make you sandwiches!

**AgentB **shut up Hodgins go look at bugs

**EddieM **i let a very large cockroach that had been infected with contagious diarrhea virus out in your house...go find it...you should wear gloves

**Bugs&SlimeGY **nice try EDDIE but i know that's not even real!

**EddieM **are you sure?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **yes!

**EddieM **100% sure?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **yeah!

**EddieM **absolutely positive?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **im pretty sure that if that was possible I'd know about it!

**EddieM **so you aren't sure then

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no i am!

**EddieM **you just said you were pretty sure that's not 100%

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no i am!

**EddieM **ok but ya know...you can never be sure

**Bugs&SlimeGY **AHHHHHHHH!

**Bugs&SlimeGY has just logged off**

**AgentB **HA! feed the birds man! that was awesome! he totally forgot all the awful things we said to his wife! :)

**EddieM **i know :) beautiful!

**AngelaH **you guys do know I'm still here though right? and i just saw your little diversion

**AgentB **wait you're still here? get back in the kitchen!

**EddieM **yeah outta here woman!

**AngelaH **you guys are jerks!

**AgentB **haha :) sucks

**EddieM **stop complaining I'm starving here!

**AgentB **yeah i could eat a horse

**EddieM **that's disgusting man

**AgentB **no i mean not horse MEAT just a ton of food

**EddieM **nope the horse is where i draw the line

shoulda said pig man shoulda said pig

**AngelaH **I'm telling Brennan about this!

**AgentB **really Angela? and that's going to help you how?

**AngelaH **Seeley Booth! if you were in front of me right now i would slap you!

**EddieM **ooh rough man she called you by your first name which is very strange by the way

**AgentB **yeah thanks Eddie but Ange chill out it was only a joke

**AngelaH **it better have been!

**AgentB **yeah it was i would NEVER ask my favorite squint who happens to be pregnant and a woman to make me a sandwich that's just so rude!

**AngelaH **all right fine well I'm out

**AgentB **bye Ange! have a good day! convince hodgins the bug is real!

**AngelaH **yeah no thanks bye!

**AngelaH has just logged off**

**AgentB **HA! she bought it! i would so ask her to make me a sandwich! :)

**EddieM **haha dude! :)

**Jack Hodgins: Eddie McClintock is a huge fat diarrhea infected cockroach LIAR! and he can lose all of his liquids and die for all i care!**

**2 comments**

**Seeley Booth: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Eddie McClintock: dude :)**

_**So that's all for now I'm thinking about adding Hannah next time actually more like definitely adding Hannah next time **_

_**that should be fun *wicked grin* :)**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in forever **

**My laptop is at the end of its life so I've been using my ipad and I can't post stuff from it so yeah **

**But you can message me on twitter at "the company" and let me know if you want me to update **

**Anyway HAPPY FRIDAY! (if its still Friday when I post this) :)**

**VincentNM **IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

**AgentB **omg…

**VincentNM **wake up go downstairs get a bowl gotta have my cereal!

**AgentB **FUCK YOU VINCENT!

**VincentNM **what?

**AgentB **I will take my gun out and shoot the next person who gets that song stuck in my head again!

**Lancelot **Agent Booth! sounds like you need to take a step back here

**AgentB **um No Sweets! Sounds like you need to shut up

**Lancelot **I'm just saying Booth…you got pretty angry over nothing

**AgentB **nothing? That song can make anybody angry!

**EddieM **It IS pretty rough not to mention inescapable…you cannot get through a single Friday without somebody singing it

**AgentB **ugh! Tell me about it!

**VincentNM **but its Friday! Doesn't it make you want to sing?

**AgentB **Hell no!

**EddieM **if I was going to sing a song because I was happy that it was Friday it would be an actual song not Rebecca Black

**AgentB **true true brah!

**Lancelot **angry birds!

**AgentB **your Moms angry birds!

**Lancelot **don't talk about my mom!

**AgentB **your mom Sweets your mom!

**TBrennan **Booth stop being a child!

**Lancelot **thankyou !

**AgentB **Bones!

**TBrennan **really Booth stop

**AgentB **ugh fine!

**Lancelot **so what are you two doing this fine evening?

**AgentB **wouldn't you like to know

**TBrennan **Booth!

**AgentB **kidding only kidding!

**TBrennan **to answer your question Sweetsworking late at the lab

**AgentB **unfortunately and now I'm home alone…bored…watching Fringe…

**Lancelot **sorry to hear that

**AgentB **this show is very strange…the characters just turned into cartoons…

**Lancelot **what?

**AgentB **yeah they went into this woman's mind to bring her back because some old womans mind was in her body

**Lancelot **what? No sorry I'm not following

**AgentB **meh nevermind just turn on your T.V. and watch it

**Lancelot **well it IS Friday who said I'm at home watching T.V.?

**AgentB **can it Sweets I know you're not doing anything

**Lancelot **ugh fine

**AgentB **Ok this is actually getting really good!

**Lancelot **I don't know I'm still confused

**AgentB **aww come on Sweets use that psych knowledge of yours and figure it out

**Lancelot **I will!

**AgentB **you do that!

**Lancelot **I will!

**AgentB **yeah man go for it!

**Lancelot **I will!

**AgentB **Ok shut up

**Lancelot **I will!

**AgentB **omg!

**Lancelot **ok ok

**AgentB **man this is getting intense!

**Lancelot **I know!

**AgentB **hey eddie!

**EddieM **yeah?

**AgentB **I just thought of our contestant for tomorrow!

**EddieM **who?

**AgentB **Hodgins!

**EddieM **ooh good choice!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **what about me?

**AgentB **you're Irish right?

**Bugs&SlimeGY **well yes part irish

**AgentB **AHhaha!

**EddieM **woot!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **what?

**AgentB **you are gonna be the next contestant on Leprechaun toss! :D

**Bugs&SlimeGY **what.

**EddieM **yeah man we're gonna toss you like a leprechaun :)

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no no no no no

**AgentB **yes yes!

**Bugs&SlimeGY **no really no

**AgentB **yes! :)

**EddieM **yes! :)

**VincentNM **yes! :)

**Bugs&SlimeGY **shud up lover boy!

**AgentB **I LOVE LEPRECHAUN TOSSES! :)


	17. Chapter 17

_**So I know this fic is really random but it wouldn't be so random if you were me because I base a lot of this stuff off of random things in my life **_

_**Anyway this is kinda just whatever pops into my head while watching Seventh Heaven reruns…that show is the best :D**_

**AgentB **hello germany!

**Lancelot **what?

**AgnetB **I don't know something trending on twitter

**Lancelot **ok…hello

**EddieM **hollo!

**Lancelot **hey

**AngelaH **hey guys!

**AgentB **hey Ange! How's it feel to not be pregnant anymore?

**AngelaH **ummm good?

**AgentB **cool!

**EddieM **no more prego

**AngelaH **yeah…

**AgentB **so how's baby?

**AngelaH **he's great!

**AgentB **yay!

**EddieM **hey isn't your girl pregnant Booth?

**AgentB **she is!

**CarolineJ **Doctor Brennan is pregnant with Seeley Booth's baby?

**AgentB **uhh….

**AngelaH **yup!

**CarolineJ **Seeley Booth! I cannot believe you! Why wasn't I told?

**AgentB **umm…sorry?

**CarolineJ **sorry? SORRY?

**CarolineJ has just logged off**

**AgentB **crap. She's gonna kill me

**EddieM **good luck brah

**AHacker **Boothie!

**AgentB **Hacker…

**AHacker **you have to let me babysit I LOVE BABIES!

**AgentB **umm… yeah I'll have to think about that

**EddieM **I was just googling babies and I saw this pic and a guy was eating a baby sandwich!

**AgentB **WHAT?

**EddieM **yeah it was so cool baby sandwiches! :D

**AHacker **That Is Disgusting! Who Are You?

**EddieM **chill he wasn't actually going to eat the baby it was just wrapped up in some bread

**AgentB **well you are not making a sandwich with MY baby

**Wendella **OMG FOOD! I'M SO HUNGRY!

**AHacker **how does the thought of a baby sandwich make you hungry?

**AgentB **Wendell just likes food. A lot.

**Wendella **yes fooooooooooooood

**AgentB **speaking of food I've been craving hard for some choco chip cookies

**Wendella **wooooooo

**AgentB **I was watching seventh heaven reruns and GOOD! NESS! They make and eat chocolate chip cookies ALL THE TIME!

**AngelaH **I know! It's just milk and cookies all over the place!

**AgentB **and they're home made and look soooooo tasty!

**AngelaH **mmmhmmm!

**AgentB **Bones I need you to come home now!

**TBrennan **what? Why? I'm working you know

**AgentB **but you have to make me some cookies!

**TBrennan **Booth! I am NOT making you cookies! Make them yourself!

**AgentB **ugh but I can't! I can't bake

**TBrennan **just because I am a woman does not mean I can either

**AgentB ** I bet angela makes hodgins cookies

**TBrennan **good for Angela

**AngelaH **nuh uhh I will not tolerate these get in the kitchen woman jokes any longer!

**EddieM **heh heh heh

**AgentB **meh fine!

**TBrennan **I'm getting back to work now!

**AgentB **I have milk but no cookies! Don't you feel bad for me Bones?

**TBrennan **no.

**AgentB ** this makes me so sad! And mad! I'm Smad! I need some cookies!

**Lancelot **ya know Booth it's interesting how you refuse to bake because you are a man

**AgentB **no no no no! I'm going to get some cookies BYE SWEETS!

**AgentB has just logged off**

**AngelaH **ya know Sweets you really should just keep your thoughts to yourself sometimes

**Lancelot **yeah…

_**Who wants some Choco cookies? ME! **_


End file.
